


Tipped-Off

by QuillerQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2020, missing year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillerQueen/pseuds/QuillerQueen
Summary: Prompt 18 of OQ Prompt Party 2020: The moment Regina gives Robin the gold-tipped arrows.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Outlaw Queen
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27





	Tipped-Off

Throughout his career, Robin has devised many a trick to get into places he’s not been welcome. There’s not a wall he could not scale, nor a lock he could not pick. Those skills will not be required now as he approaches the ornate doors of the royal chambers.

The Queen, to his utter amazement, has summoned him.

Robin’s knock is answered by a sharp  _ enter _ , and so he does.

The octagonal room with arched windows looms as large as it had the first time, or perhaps larger as daylight illuminates it, but his eyes immediately find her.

The Queen isn’t looking at him though—she seems rather interested in the empty courtyard the balcony looks onto.

“I’ve breached a fair number of noble homes,” Robin ventures. “Being invited into one? That’s a first.”

She finally acknowledges him at that, only to turn around and roll her eyes at him.

“Don’t get used to it.”

Robin can’t help but smirk. She’s quick of wit and sharp of tongue, and perhaps her haughtiness should irritate him more than it does. Alas, he rather enjoys their repartee.

He is also intrigued to learn what brings him here.

“How can I be of assistance, milady?”

“It’s Your Majesty,” she snaps. “Vacating my castle would be a good start. But,” she adds with a helping of sarcasm as she reaches behind her vanity, “as that doesn’t seem very likely in the near future—here.”

Robin blinks at the gold-tipped stack she’s holding out.

“What’s this?”

“I thought you were supposed to be a master archer—shouldn’t you be able to recognise arrows when you see them?”

“I have been called that on occasion, yes. What I mean is—why?”

That the company currently residing in her castle is not to her liking is no secret after all. She tolerates them, grudgingly extending her protection, but she’s not thrilled to be under scrutiny. And, especially knowing what he knows, why would she be?

“Consider it payment.” She shifts her gaze away and licks her lips before adding: “For helping me break into my castle.”

“Ah,” he nods. “Much as I appreciate my debt to you in the first place, yeah?”

They’d settled as much—he’d joined her on the quest citing her earlier rescue of Roland from the clutches of a winged beast because his honour had demanded it. Yet now she’s handing him the most lavish set of arrows possibly to ever exist, and calls it payment. Should he be flattered or offended?

The Queen still won’t meet his eyes, but her evasive look lingers a moment longer on her vanity, where her hairpin sits immersed in the accursed sleeping potion.

Suddenly everything is clear.

Regina isn’t paying him for his service—she’s hoping to buy his silence. He’s seen too much, much too soon, of the woman behind the armour of grand gowns and hardened exterior. And she’s not comfortable with what he knows—of course she’s not.

It sends a pang through his heart, but even before he could gather the words to say he’s no threat to her, she stops him.

“Just take them and go. I have things to do—thief,” she tacks on for effect.

Their eyes lock, and hers hold such unfathomable depths—and, he thinks, a plea she would never speak out loud.

“In that case, milady,” he says as he takes the arrows from her, “I would hate to disturb.”

Because she’s a right to her feelings, and her privacy, and he won’t push—but he can’t help but turn around in the door.

“For the record, Regina,” he says softly, “I don’t need to be bribed to keep your secrets. They are, and will be, safe with me.”

He won’t soon forget the stunned, incredulous look on her face before the doors close behind him.

It goes straight to his soul, and takes root.


End file.
